Zexal Parodies: Wonderful Songs From Astral and Yuma
by Kujaku-Lianne Iceshard
Summary: I don't own any of this shiz, only the parodying work. Astral, Yuma, and eventually other Zexal characters SING. PARODIES. For added fun, read in the character's voices!
1. Death Valley- YumaAstral

**Parody of "Death Valley" by Fall Out Boy**

* * *

Astral: What even is a "Fall Out Boy", Yuma?

Yuma: It's a BAND!

(Yuma pulls out song sheet he revised...)

Lianne: Those... Wait! no, that is... my fanfic idea... no... I'm screwed. T-T

**Astral begins to sing...**

* * *

**Astral:**

I wanna see your duelist side  
Let it all out  
I wanna see the XYZ  
Monsters in that deck  
I need your broken promises (Wait… no! Not again!)

I want the Numbers cards, Yuma; Tsukumo  
This town is Full of them!

**Yuma:**

But we are alive  
Here in Heartland City  
But don't take duels off the table yet  
'Cause tonight  
It's just Girag and Alito losing to you  
We high-five the sky  
So we beat those Barian guys  
But we are alive (How many times? Has Astral died?)

Astral: Yuma? Really?

I wanna see your Zexal side  
Let your soul out

**Vector:**

Oh there you go; Dress up to impress  
You can wear the armor but you're no princess

**Yuma:** Princess?! Zexal is NOT a PRINCESS! How'd you even GET here?!

**Astral:**  
So put the "D" in "duel" now, Yuma, Tsukumo  
Let's get you Dueling and alone

**Yuma:** Um… alone, Astral…? Uh…

But we are alive  
Here in Heartland City  
But don't take duels off the table yet  
'Cause tonight  
It's just Girag and Alito losing to you  
We high-five the sky  
So we beat those Barian guys  
But we are alive (How many times? Has Astral died?)

**Astral:** Well…

I have died  
So many times  
Our viewers  
Lost count…  
I'm either gone in an instant  
Or here 'til the bitter end  
I, I never know  
But being with you, Yuma makes me alive

**Yuma:**

How sweet, Astral!

**Vector:** Now YOU BOTH DIE! YOU BOTH DIEEE!

**Astral and Yuma:**

But we are alive  
Here in Heartland City  
But don't take duels off the table yet  
'Cause tonight  
It's just Girag and Alito losing to you  
We high-five the sky  
So we beat those Barian guys  
But we are alive

We will not die!

We will not Die!

**(Yuma and Astral become Zexal, pissing off Vector)**


	2. Rat a Tat-AstralYumaSharkKite

**Rat a Tat…**  
**(feat. Astral)**

**Astral: More Fall Out Boy, Yuma? Hmm…**

**_[Astral]_****  
**It's Astral, b****

**[Yuma]**

Astral! Don't say that word!

**_[Astral]_  
**No thesis existed for hunting Numbers cards at such a rampant rate  
No graphics and no f***ing Numbers hunting presentations  
So they just DIY'd that s*** and they made their own Numbers  
Over One Hundred Numbers, for the Numeron Code…

**[Yuma]**

Don't say those words! Did Shark teach them to you?! SHARK!

Are you ready for another bad duel?  
One more crappy XYZ

**[Shark]**

And let your teeth sink in  
Remember me as I was not as I am

**[Kite]**

And I said, "I'll check in tomorrow if I don't die on the moon,"  
I kept wishing Orbital never shut down… Death at 18 is too soon!

**[Yuma]  
**I have a Zexal Weapon!  
Let's use it against 'em!

**[Shark]  
**Your hearts are all shark-bait  
Yuma, what do you say?

**[Yuma, Kite, Shark]**

We're all fighting Barian World  
We're all fighting that stupid world!  
Aspiring Emperor! Hope!  
A few Utopias more!  
So get in the Airship  
Of Different Dimensions!  
'Cause it's never  
Getting any better than this

**_[Astral]_  
**We are professional Duelists of my World  
Keep it alive!  
We'll settle the score  
Wait, XYZ is never s***, You should know better, Yuma!  
Killing Barians… Did I tell you they will die?  
They 'll give their numbers, Yuma, and your Nightmares, too!

**[Kite]**

I'm about to make your soul come out backwards  
When I use my Photon Hand

**[Shark]**

Mine already did, you Jerk  
My hair was like an old Geezers'  
You are really, really BURNT.

**[Yuma]**

Guys! Your opinions go two ways,  
But you should break it up!

**[Kite]**

I'm lonelier than both of you,  
And I don't want to sing this song!

**[Yuma]  
**I have a Zexal Weapon!  
Let's use it against 'em!

**[Shark]  
**Your hearts are all shark-bait  
Yuma, what do you say?

**[Yuma, Kite, Shark]  
**  
We're all fighting Barian World  
We're all fighting that stupid world!  
Aspiring Emperor! Hope!  
A few Utopias more!  
So get in the Airship  
Of Different Dimensions!  
'Cause it's never  
Getting any better than this

Getting any better than this!

**_[Astral]_  
**They're sick and They're wrong  
Barian scum  
Thousand's inside Vector like a hellion bomb  
He says, "I've seen bigger."  
Don says "Get me NUMBERS!"  
And they throw the monsters at those whom are better  
Yuma lives in the attic of his house  
Go Yuma, go Yuma, duel for my life  
Go Yuma, go Yuma, duel for my life  
Go Yuma, go Yuma, duel for my life

**[Yuma]**

You're saying "Go" so much, I don't know if you're trying to summon Gogogo Golem, or sing "GO WAY GO WAY"!

**[Yuma, Kite, Shark]  
**  
We're all fighting Barian World  
We're all fighting that stupid world!  
Aspiring Emperor! Hope!  
A few Utopias more!  
So get in the Airship  
Of Different Dimensions!  
'Cause it's never  
Getting any better than this

**[Yuma, Kite, Shark]**

We're all fighting Barian World  
We're all fighting that stupid world!  
Aspiring Emperor! Hope!  
A few Utopias more!  
So get in the Airship  
Of Different Dimensions!  
'Cause it's never  
Getting any better than this

**[Yuma]  
**Are you ready for another Mythrian Number?

**[Shark]**

I wanted the last line!

**[Yuma]**

Oh? What would you sing?

**[Kite]**

I'm outta here.

**[Shark]**

Are you ready for another BAD DUELIST!

AND I MEAN YOU, YUMA!


	3. Hero-YumaAstral

**"Hero" **  
**by Skillet… Thanks to Breana for requesting this one! **

***Can't stop thinking about song***

* * *

**Lianne:** Okay. Now that Astral's stopped cussing his cloud off...

**Astral:** It doesn't come off.

**Lianne:** Who cares. it only came in for the dub, anyways.

**Yuma:** Ha, Astral! A song about me! See? HERO!

**Astral:** Okay, so how come I get the first line?

**Yuma:** Aww. You got me.

* * *

**Astral:**

I'm just a float away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' this duel today

**Yuma:**

(Losing our Numbers today)

**Astral:**

I am just an entity  
Not really human…

**Yuma:**

(My friend is not human)  
Save me from Dark Astral's hate

**Astral:**  
Astral World and Barian war  
Yuma and Kazuma are torn

**Yuma:** (Hey Astral that is not okay!)

**Astral:**

Just Lifepoints from the edge  
Just another day of duels we win!

**_[Yuma:]_**  
I am his hero! (I'll save him now)

**[Astral:]**

I need a Duelist (Fight the Barians)

**_[Yuma:]_**  
I am his hero! (I'll save him now)

**[Astral:]**

A duelist'll save me (from my end!)

Yuma's gotta duel today  
I'll live another day  
Speakin' my mind today

**Yuma: **

(You always do that, Astral!)

I've gotta make a stand  
Against those Barians  
(Take that, Nash and Marin!)  
My voice will be heard today

**Astral:**  
Astral World and Barian war  
Yuma and Kazuma are torn

**Yuma:** (Hey Astral that is not okay!)

**Astral:**

Just Lifepoints from the edge  
Just another day of duels we win!  
**  
****_[Yuma:]_**  
I am his hero! (I'll save him now)

**[Astral:]**

I need a Duelist (Fight the Barians)

**_[Yuma:]_**  
I am his hero! (I'll save him now)

**[Astral:]**

A duelist'll save me (from my end!)

**Astral:**  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?

**Yuma:** I'm right here, Astral!

**Astral:**

Who's gonna help us survive?

**Yuma:** Hello? Astral? I'm over here! Singing with you?

**Astral:**

We're in the fight of our lives  
(The Barians will die!)

Who's gonna fight for the weak?

**Yuma:** Me, Astral!

**Astral:**  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?

**Yuma:** Look, Astral. This "Ignore Yuma" thing is really getting old!  
I am your hero! (Yeah, that's right! ME!)  
And you're livin' with me!

**Astral:** In your attic… really… what kind of hero lives in their father's attic dumping space?

**Yuma:**

I live in the attic, you see…  
Kazuma's always with me

**Astral:** Oh! Um… I almost forgot we were in a duel, Yuma…

Just keep your Lifepoints

(I do not wish to die)

I do not wish to lose my life!  
Yuma better come through THIS time…  
**  
****_Astral:_**

_ Yuma's_ a Hero?  
_He's_ gonna fight for _MY _life?  
_He's_ gonna help me survive?

**Yuma:**

I am a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak (That means YOU, Astral!)

**Astral: **

When will he ever see? (Wait 'til we duel in episode 146)  
Are you really a hero?  
I need a hero!

**Yuma:**

I'M the one who saves you all the time! (Anyway, I win that duel! You can't even win against your PARTNER!)

* * *

***Yuma and Astral win their duel* **

**Opponent:** AAH! You beat me with the power of song!

**Zexal:** Nope. The power of Parody is stronger! What YOU said is just lame!


	4. Mizar: Tachyon don't know it's beautiful

_[Mizar]_

Youll win my duel  
crush that Yuma fool,  
You're turning heads Tachyon, you rule,  
Got that XYZ,  
that'll always please,  
Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone wants to duel,

Tachyon you break Yuma's neck like nobody else,  
your overlay units get me overwhelmed,  
But when you tower above the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
Tachyon,,  
Oh, oh,  
You are so perfectly, ultimately beautiful,  
Destroy with those eyes of Galaxy,  
You understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at your heads of three,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
you're so absolutely beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
flawlessly, ultimately beautiful!

So , do come on.  
You know Kite's wrong.  
To prove youre right  
I am singing a suck-up song!  
I don't know why  
You're being shy,  
you can ruin Astral and Yuma's lives!

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone wants to duel,

Tachyon you break Yuma's neck like nobody else,  
your overlay units get me overwhelmed,  
But when you tower above the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
Tachyon,,  
Oh, oh,  
You are so perfectly, ultimately beautiful,  
Destroy with those eyes of Galaxy,  
You understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at your heads of three,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
you're so absolutely beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
flawlessly, ultimately beautiful!

_flawlessly, ultimately beautiful!_

kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill

Tachyon you break Yuma's neck like nobody else,  
your overlay units get me overwhelmed,  
But when you tower above the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
Tachyon,,  
Oh, oh,  
You are so perfectly, ultimately beautiful,  
Destroy with those eyes of Galaxy,  
You understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at your heads of three,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
you're so absolutely beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
flawlessly, ultimately beautiful!

Tachyon you break Yuma's neck like nobody else,  
your overlay units get me overwhelmed,  
But when you tower above the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
Tachyon,,  
Oh, oh,  
You are so perfectly, ultimately beautiful,  
Destroy with those eyes of Galaxy,  
You understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at your heads of three,  
You don't know,  
Oh, oh,  
you're so absolutely beautiful,  
Oh, oh,  
flawlessly, ultimately beautiful!,

_Tachyon, youre beautiful!_


	5. Astral: Wake me up when September Ends

**"Wake Me Up When September Ends" A sadder one than the previous parodies…**

**Astral: (Begins to think about his times with Yuma; finds himself slowly singing…)**

The WDC has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when the onslaught ends

Yuma and Kazuma, the times have passed  
so many years have gone so fast  
wake me up when there's no more Barians

here comes the chaos again  
unlike when I fell from the stars  
Filled with darkness once again  
wondering who we are

as my memory numbers rest  
but never forgets where're the next  
wake me up when the Numbers hunt ends

The WDC has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when the onslaught ends

ring out the bells again  
like when the Carnival began  
wake me up when the duels end

here comes the chaos again  
unlike when I fell from the stars  
Filled with darkness once again  
wondering who we are

as my memory numbers rest  
but never forgets where're the next  
wake me up when the Numbers hunt ends

The WDC has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when the onslaught ends

Yuma and Kazuma, the times have passed  
so many years have gone so fast  
wake me up when there's no more Barians  
wake me up when the duels end  
wake me up when the onslaught ends  
wake me up when Numbers hunt ends

If you don't review, Astral will be more depressed.

And he'll tell Yuma.

Who will sic Utopia on you.


End file.
